


Halloween Costume

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, M/M, Relationship(s), Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: The team goes to a Halloween costume that Penelope is hosting at her house.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Halloween Costume

Penelope had organized a Halloween party at her house. She had even sent the team some invites with her colorful stationery. Now Luke and Spencer are knocking at Penelope's door with their Star Wars costumes on. As she opened the door and looked at what they were wearing, she said, "I'm so glad you guys could come! Come in. I love your costumes!"

"Thanks! We love yours too," Spencer said.

She was dressed as a vampire with fangs and fake blood below her mouth.

"I have drinks and snacks on the table. Some wine and punch. I also have some nuts for our special Dr. Reid. I hope you guys enjoy yourselves!"

With another thank you from the couple, Penelope went to open up the door for Rossi who didn't have a costume on.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Prentiss appeared out of nowhere, making the pair jump, and as she noticed this said, "Sorry for starling you. The Halloween aura sure is in the air."

They chuckled and Luke replied to her question. "Spencer is Darth Vader and I'm a stormtrooper."

"Ah, nerds," she joked. "With your lightsabers and everything."

Luke rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "What about you? You didn't dress up?"

"Oh, I have my cape and wand," she said, putting on her cape. "I'm a wizard now."

"Creative."

"Yes, very," she chuckled. "I wasn't going to dress up but I was at my mom's house and since I told her about this party and she convinced me. I know it's very simple but it was last minute."

"Well, simple goes a very long way. At least it doesn't cost as much money as these costumes."

"How much did it cost?"

"Oh, you don't want to know."

"You're right, I don't," she chuckled, sipping whatever was in her cup. "How did you decide on these costumes?"

"Well we started watching Star Wars together and I got obsessed with it and now we're here," Luke said.

"We're going to comic con next Saturday if we don't have a case.," Spencer said, "We're still deciding on who we're dressing up as."

"You nerds are so painfully adorable together. It makes me want what you have."

"Well, there's Harley Quinn over there," Reid said motioning his head toward JJ, "I've noticed you've been checking her out and flirting with her recently."

"Wh- JJ? No, I haven't!" She protested.

"Yes, you have!" Luke says. "Every time I see you two together, you make heart eyes at her. You both do!"

"Oh please, when has she ever made heart eyes at me?"

"All the time!"

"Luke's right. Come on Emily. You should ask her out!"

"Yeah, I mean I didn't know Spencer liked me but I took the chance to ask him out, and look where we are. It's almost been a year since we started going out. It was the best decision that I've ever made. It could be yours too if you just take the chance."

She sighed and thought about it. "Alright, let me just prepare myself for this. Where's the wine? I'm gonna need to drink a lot of shots." and that's what she went to do.

When she was out of earshot, Luke asked his boyfriend, "Do you think JJ will say yes?"

But before Spencer could answer, JJ interrupted them, "Do you think I'll say yes to what?"

"Um.....yes to dancing with us!" Spencer lied.

"Dancing? That's not my forte."

"Well, it's not my forte either. I'm horrible at it."

"Oh, I doubt that." Luke joined into the conversation.

"Well don't because I don't know how to dance." He said, "At all."

"Ok, doctor. Let's see if that's true."

Spencer chuckled and said, "No."

"Please. Do it for me. Your boyfriend." Luke put his hand out for Spencer to take and then continued, "The love of your life."

Spencer sighed saying, "Fine" and putting his hand on Luke's, and with a grin, he saw Penelope put on slow music and they all started dancing with each other.

As they danced, Spencer kept stepping on Luke's toes.

"Sorry. That happens when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"You're not doing so bad right now. Just follow my lead. You know, you're cute when you're nervous. You're always cute."

"I could say the same about you." 

As the song ended, the playlist went on with a faster-paced song.

"Wanna switch?" Luke asked his boyfriend, "You with Emily and me with JJ."

"Sounds good." He went up to JJ, who was dancing along with Tara, and said, "Mind if I cut in?" which left Tara dancing with Penelope and Morgan.

"What? You ditched your boyfriend to dance with me?"

"Well, you're one of my best friends." Reid said, and Prentiss knew something else was coming, "You know I want you to be happy right?"

"Reid where is this going?" She asked though she was sure she knew the subject matter.

"I know you like JJ."

"Spence-"

"Emily, I know you'd be happy with her. Come on, take a leap of faith."

"Reid..."

Reid caught his boyfriend's look and saw him mouth, "Switch."

He gave Prentiss a sudden twirl and let go of her hand as she stumbled towards JJ.

"Hey, Emily," Jennifer said awkwardly.

"Hey." Prentiss said and maybe it was her confidence or maybe it was the wine talking but she said, "I like you. I've liked you for a long time now

"Well, good." Just then there was a slow song on and Emily said, "You wanna dance?"

"Of course." She smiled.

Luke and Spencer smiled at each other as they saw this happen from across the room.

"We made that happen," Luke said.

"Yes, we did." Spencer grinned.

Luke turned to gaze at his boyfriend with a small smile settling on his face.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful."

Spencer smiled and grabbed Luke's hand. He put his knuckles to his mouth and kissed it and then leaned in until he reached his lips.

"I love you," Spencer whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

Luke pulled him into a hug, swaying to the rhythm of the music, saying, "I love you too."

"I decided to be something this Halloween that won't be a surprised to anybody. Someone madly in love with you." -Unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> This quickly became a Jemily Oneshot when my intention was to make it all about Ralvez lol. Tell me what you guys thought about this one. I love reading your comments.They makes my day!
> 
> Also, sorry this took so long! I forgot about this fic but I just finished it and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
